f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1989 Brazilian Grand Prix
26 March | number = 469 | officialname = XVIII Grande Prêmio do Brasil | circuit = Autódromo Internacional Nelson Piquet | location = Rio de Janeiro, Brazil | circuittype = Permanent racing facility | lapdistance = 5.031 | laps = 61 | distance = 306.891 |pole = Ayrton Senna |polenation = BRA-1968 |poleteam = |poletime = 1:25.302 |fastestlap = 1:32.507 |fastestlapdriver = Riccardo Patrese |fastestlapnation = ITA |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 47 |winner = Nigel Mansell |winnernation = GBR |winnerteam = |second = Alain Prost |secondnation = FRA |secondteam = |third = Maurício Gugelmin |thirdnation = BRA-1968 |thirdteam = }} The 1989 Brazilian Grand Prix, otherwise known as the XVIII Grande Prêmio do Brasil, was the opening round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Autódromo Internacional Nelson Piquet in Rio de Janerio, Brazil, on the 26 March 1989.'Brazilian GP, 1989', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2015), http://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr469.html, (Accessed 15/04/2019) The race was the first since the 1977 Austrian Grand Prix not to feature a turbocharged car, as Nigel Mansell swept to a debut victory with . Another particularly busy winter had seen a large increase in entries for the 1989 campaign, with the banning of turbocharged engines greatly reducing costs. As such, a total of 38 entries were submitted for the season opening round, with numerous driver changes throughout the field. Arguably the biggest move of the winter was that of Mansell, who left to join Ferrari alongside Gerhard Berger. Williams hence hired Thierry Boutsen, having also obtained an exclusive contract to use V10 engines, while poached Michele Alboreto to lead their line-up after he was forced out of the Scuderia. Yet, there was no change for defending Constructors Champions , with defending World Champion Ayrton Senna claiming pole position, as expected, during qualifying. His closest challenger proved to be Riccardo Patrese in the new Williams-Renault, with Berger and Boutsen also getting ahead of Alain Prost in the second McLaren. Raceday proved to be incredibly hot, with Senna making a poor getaway after his clutch began to cook on the grid. That allowed Patrese and Berger to sandwich him as they hit the brakes for the first corner, with Senna duly tipping himself and Berger into a spin after a brief fluster at the wheel. Patrese hence emerged with the lead ahead of Boutsen, while Mansell scrambled ahead of Prost to claim third. Mansell duly went on to pass Boutsen in the early stages, moments before the Belgian's engine expired, before going off to hunt down his former teammate for the lead. Mansell would take several laps to pass the Italian, ultimately having to resort to a lunge around the outside of the Williams-Renault on lap fifteen. With that, Mansell was able to ease clear, and would only briefly lose the lead to Patrese when the field made their stops for fresh tyres. After the stops Mansell would be left with a small lead over Patrese, and it was only when the Italian suffered an engine failure late in the race that Mansell was clear. He duly swept home to claim victory on his debut for Ferrari, the first time that particular feat had been achieved since Mario Andretti had joined the Scuderia in 1971. Prost was the Brit's closest challenger in second, fractionally ahead of Maurício Gugelmin in the unfancied . Debutante Johnny Herbert was next ahead of Derek Warwick, while Alessandro Nannini picked up the final point in sixth. Background Entry list The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Pre Qualifying Pre-Qualifying Results The full pre-qualifying results for the are outlined below: Friday Qualifying Saturday Qualifying Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. ** Streiff was withdrawn after his career ending accident in pre-season testing. Grid Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. ** Danner was still classified despite retiring as he had completed 90% of the race distance. *† Larini was disqualified for an illegal start. Milestones * appeared at their 200th Grand Prix as a constructor.'1. Brazil 1989', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), http://www.statsf1.com/en/1989/bresil.aspx, (Accessed 16/04/2019) * Derek Warwick started his 100th Grand Prix. * and entered their first Grand Prix as engine suppliers. * Maiden entry for as a constructor.'1989 Brazilian GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2015), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1989&gp=Brazilian%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 16/04/2019) * Debut race for Johnny Herbert. * Maiden entries for Gregor Foitek, Bertrand Gachot, Olivier Grouillard, Volker Weidler and Joachim Winkelhock. * Ayrton Senna secured his 30th pole position. * Fourteenth career victory for Nigel Mansell. * claimed their 95th win as a constructor and engine supplier. * 70th podium finish for Alain Prost. * Maurício Gugelmin secured his first (and only) podium finish. ** This was also the 21st and final podium for as a constructor. Standings Nigel Mansell would unsurprisingly start the season at the head of the Championship hunt, having won the season opening race in Brazil. Alain Prost, meanwhile, would open his season in second ahead of Maurício Gugelmin, while debut points for Johnny Herbert had left the former British Formula 3 Champion in fourth. Derek Warwick and Alessandro Nannini were the only other point scorers, while Ayrton Senna opened his title defence with a pointless eleventh place. started the season at the head of the field, courtesy of Mansell's opening day victory. hence had to start their title defence from second, while and were level in third, with the latter ahead courtesy of Gugelmin's podium finish. were the only other scorers in fifth. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Grand Prix articles Category:1989 Grands Prix Category:Brazilian Grand Prix